Coffee and Diamonds
by Lady.of.Victory.Rising
Summary: Jess has a question. Just a little Future Lit oneshot, which for something so short contains a ridiculous amount of fluff.


**Title-** Coffee and Diamonds  
**Author-** Kàra  
**Rating-** PG-13  
**Summary-** Jess has a question. Just a little Future Lit oneshot, which for something so short contains a ridiculous amount of fluff.

**A/N-** A bit different than my usual sort of fic, but after a whole day of trying to write SOMETHING, I realized I just couldn't do anything meatier than this for today. And yes, the title does suck as much as you think it does.

* * *

Rory wakes up to the smell of coffee and her boyfriend's lips feathering across her cheek.

"Morning, Beautiful," Jess whispers.

"Kiss?" she asks without opening her eyes.

She feels the rumble of his near-silent laughter, then his lips brush against hers.

"Coffee?"

Now her eyes come open, and he hands her the mug. She takes a long gulp of the life-affirming liquid, then lets out a satisfied sigh. "You are a god," she pronounces.

He laughs again. "Good to hear," he responds.

Rory takes another few sips of the coffee and then, caffeine fix achieved, she sets the cup on the bedside table and goes to work properly greeting her boyfriend, who was kind enough to get up early(ish) on a Saturday morning to make her said coffee. She straddles him, kissing him fiercely.

When she finally lets him come up for air, his eyes are dark with very obvious desire. "Jesus, Ror," he gasps. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish!"

A sultry smile crosses her features. "Oh, I have every intention of finishing this," she purrs.

He shakes his head, expression complex and impossible to read. "Not... just now," he says in a low voice. It's a tone that usually presages a "serious talk."

"Jess Mariano, refusing sex?" Rory asks, dumbfounded. In the two years since they rekindled their romance, she can't recall a single time Jess turned down the opportunity for morning sex. Suddenly, a horrifying possibility occurs to her. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Without waiting for a response, she rushes on. "Oh god, you are! And the coffee was a... a bribe to keep me occupied or to butter me up or-"

"Rory!" he interrupts.

"What?" she stutters, still feeling panicked.

"I'm not breaking up with you!" Jess sighs.

"Oh." She feels wholly embarrassed. "Sorry. It's just, you've been weird for a couple days. And turning down sex is... not like you."

He shrugs. "Yeah, well, I kinda have something to say first." He reaches over to the bedside table and rummages around in the drawer for a moment while she looks on curiously. Finally he seems to find whatever he was looking for and turns back to face her.

"I've been trying to come up with a way to do this, but everything I think of sounds ridiculously cheesy even in my head, so I'm gonna keep it short. I've loved you since I was seventeen and I'm going to keep on loving you for the rest of my life. So what do you think of making it 'as long as we both shall live'?" He opens his palm to reveal what he retrieved from the drawer- a ring.

For a long second, Rory stares at the glimmering diamond. Then she moves her eyes up to Jess' face; his dark eyes betray how nervous he is. "Marry me, Ror?" he asks quietly.

Rory can't contain her smile even as she crashes her lips against his. She locks her arms around him, hugging him tightly even as she kisses him until they're both reeling and breathless. Finally, she breaks away from his lips, though she keeps a tight hold on him.

"Is that a yes?" Jess asks, a smile in his voice.

She meets his gaze and nods, tears in her eyes. "Of course," she chokes out, torn between laughter and tears of joy. "Oh my god, we're getting married!"

He squeezes her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "Love you," he says quietly, and for a second she thinks he sounds a little choked up, too. But that can't possibly be- this is strong, stoic Jess Mariano, after all. He would _never_ do something as emotional as tear up upon receiving a positive response to his proposal. Of _course_ not.

"I love you, too," she responds.

Jess kisses her on the forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, and finally her mouth. When he pulls back, there's a mischievous sparkle in his cocoa-colored eyes. "Think we can finish that thing you started a few minutes ago now?"

"I think that would be advisable, yes," she says, sending his own smirk back at him.


End file.
